


Grub Fic AU Part 5

by RainbowPixieCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eggpreg, M/M, Pregnancy, Shopping, midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPixieCat/pseuds/RainbowPixieCat
Summary: Cronus and Kankri have a lot of preparations to do in only three months' time. Fortunately, they have the help of Porrim and a lovely midwife.





	

It was a summery July day the following week when the midwife arrived for her home visit. Kankri was already up and about, pottering around the house in a white cotton maternity dress. He was currently in the middle of watering their potted plants with a small watering can, humming softly as the sprinklers outside watered the garden. Cronus was in the study, dressed in board shorts and a sleeveless tank top, working on writing a new song in the comfort of the air conditioning. 

There was a polite rap at the front door and Kankri ambled over to open it, revealing a slim, average height jadeblood troll with round horns that formed gentle loops. It gave the illusion she had a large bow or dragonfly on her head. Her hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail. She was wearing an ID badge and a white uniform shirt with the logo ‘Princess Anne Hospital’ on the left breast, paired with a black pencil skirt. In one hand she was pulling along a fabric travel case. She was also dripping wet from the sprinklers watering the flowers along the paving stones to the front door.

“Good morning” she said cheerfully, dusting water droplets from her clothes. “Is this Kankri Vantas and Cronus Ampora? I’m here for the appointment today at ten am”.

“Oh, you’re here!” Kankri grinned apologetically as he stepped back from the doorway, allowing her entry “Yes, yes, that’s us. Please come in. I am so sorry about the garden sprinklers. I forgot I had those running”

She giggled and waved a hand “Oh don’t worry about it. Everyone is forgetful from time to time, especially those of us who have children”, she laughed. Her deep green eyes scanned the surroundings. “Well. You have a lovely place here. I’m Chysil by the way. I’m one of the nurses from the Queen Anne maternity ward. Where would you like to sit for the consultation?”

Kankri wasn’t sure. He turned to his matesprit questioningly “Cronus?”

Chysil looked up at the tall sea dweller who got up off the couch, setting aside his guitar and notebook. He strode over to her and held out his hand in a friendly manner.

“Cronus Ampora. Nice to meet ya. And thanks for the compliment. It’s not much but it’s home. Howv about vwe take a seat in the study under the air con. It’s pretty hot today” he offered, while Kankri stepped outside to turn off the sprinkler system.

“Hello, nice to meet you. Certainly, that sounds wonderful”. Chysil shook his hand and happily agreed. She followed Cronus into the study and perched on one of the plush chairs facing the sofa while Kankri set down his watering can on a small end table and went into the kitchen.

He returned a couple of minutes later with a tray holding glasses of ice and iced water with lemon slices floating in it, balancing the tray carefully on his rounded belly. He bent over to set it down on the coffee table and poured out three glasses before collapsing into the couch with a soft groan. “Oof. Sorry. My back is a little sore lately. Bending over is getting to be a bit of an effort” he chuckled.

“Thank you for the water. No need to push yourself on my account. Please, sit down, relax. You can take it easy while we have a little chat” she said kindly. “I am here to do the work today. You get to put your feet up”. 

Kankri leaned onto Cronus and smiled. “Okay. I like the sound of that” 

Cronus gently massaged his matesprit’s lower back and Kankri purred softly.

Chysil took out a folder from the fabric carry bag she had brought with her and took some paperwork out of it, holding it out to them. “Now, I’ve got some information here for you. We will start with the basics. First is a list of the most common items that new hatched grubs need. You will note that none of these items are hard to find or too expensive. It’s just a checklist so you have all the essentials ready for when he or she hatches” she explained. She handed the list over and they had a good look.

Kankri started crossing off a few items with a pen from the computer desk next to the sofa. “We’ve already made a head start on some of these things. We just ordered a crib and change table, and the nursery should be finished this week” he informed her excitedly. 

“Looks like vwe’re gonna havwe to hit the shops again though” Cronus observed, looking over Kankri’s shoulder at the list. Shopping was not his favourite thing to do. “Oh vwell, maybe it’ll be fun if vwe’re just getting grub stuff”

“That’s right Cronus. Keep a positive attitude” Kankri encouraged, rubbing his arm. He held Cronus’ hand and kissed him on the cheek. “I promise we can do something afterwards to make up for having to drag you round the mall”.

Cronus smiled although his ear fins pinned back a bit at the idea. “Yeah, yeah…I’ll vworry about that vwhen vwe get to it” he conceded, turning his attention back to the midwife. 

Chysil took out more sheets of paper and laid them on the small table in front of them. “Now, these are a bit more important to take note of. This little booklet will tell you how to grub proof your house. Things like making sure there are no exposed wires or cords to pull on, or chew on, no holes they could wiggle into, no small objects around that they can choke on and so forth. I know this may sound silly or even over the top but I often tell people to lie on the floor and try to see things from a grubs’ perspective. There are a lot of things they could get into that you would never even think of; which brings us to the second information sheet”

She tapped the paper next to the booklet. “This print out will show you which products are safe for the environment and the grub and which ones to lock away out of reach. For instance it is not safe to use certain pesticides or cleaners and some medications can look like lollies to a small child. Cigarettes and alcohol are also to be kept out of reach and should not be consumed until after the egg is laid. One thing nobody wants to see is a sick grub. I also advise people to do this before grub is born because their eggs tend to be very porous and can absorb sprays or strong cleaning smells from the air”

Kankri picked up the papers and perused them thoughtfully, trying to digest everything they’d been told. “Thank you Chysil. This is very helpful. I’ve read many books and websites already that say which things to avoid and good alternatives, but it is handy having them on in a list that we can cross off. I’ll most likely stick these to the thermal hull to refer back to”

She smiled “Good, good. That’s where I put all of my important info, and my kids’ drawings” she chuckled. She paused to take her glass of water and sip gratefully from it. 

Cronus did the same, looking at the information with Kankri as he downed half a glass. He glanced up at Chysil. “Howv many kids do you havwe?” he asked curiously.

“Four. Two adopted from mother grub and the youngest ones were laid at home” she replied happily.

“Vwowv” Cronus laughed nervously “I’m kinda feelin’ outta my depth vwith just one. I can’t imagine vwhat it’s like to havwe four”

“It’s challenging but it’s not impossible. You have your good and bad moments but life is never dull” she said, with a laugh. “I wouldn’t trade mine for the world. Now, moving along, if you’ve read over those, I have one more thing to give you lovely people and then I will examine Kankri, if that is all right with him” She looked at Kankri with a reassuring smile.

“Ah” Kankri looked back at her with butterflies in his stomach and merely nodded assent, toying with the sash of his dress. 

Cronus noticed the trace of anxiety. He gently pulled Kankri onto his lap and lightly wrapped his arms around him. “Sure thing. Vwhat else do you got to showv us?” he said, interested, one hand rubbing light circles on Kankri’s belly. 

Kankri leaned into Cronus and purred softly at his touches. He breathed in his familiar scent, managing to remain calm as he saw her take out multiple pages of what looked like a form to fill in.

“This is what’s known as an egg laying plan” she said brightly, sliding it across the table to them.” You’ve probably seen them in numerous resources. Even if you’re planning to have the egg or eggs at the hospital it’s always a good idea to try to plan a little bit. In most cases, if you feel you have some decisions over what’s happening, it reduces anxiety and can make the process go more smoothly for everyone involved. For instance, if you are a sea dweller, you may wish to lay in a birthing pool, saltwater or fresh, warmed, chilled or room temperature. If you are a land dweller, like most trolls, you may wish to have your egg in the comfort and familiarity of your nest, or have the environment adjusted to make the layer feel more comfortable. Popular things people try are dimmed lights, soft music, massage, different positions and sometimes a particular scent and breathing exercises. Now, I know a lot of people say that this is unnecessary because they think laying eggs is far easier than pushing out a baby but we know this is not the case. The eggs are rather large, about the size of a big Easter egg really and you still have contractions to push the egg along and out”.

“Cronus” Kankri was shaking slightly as he grabbed onto his mate’s arm and whimpered his name.

Cronus gently petted his hair. “Shhh, it’s okay” He looked up at Chysil “Sorry. Vwe’vwe been avwoiding talking about this particular part because Kankri finds it scary and confronting. So vwe havwent really decided much in the vway of howv vwe vwant things to go; just that vwe’re havwing it at the hospital, sometime in Novwember” he smiled “And somebody has been resisting making a nest for that reason” he playfully accused Kankri, chuckling. “He’s so afraid of havwin’ it at home that he’s fighting it, aren’t ya babe?” he kissed Kankri’s cheek as this elicited a frown.

“I put things back when I realise they are gathering into a pile or that I am carrying them to our room, yes” he admitted loudly. “And I’ve returned all your things that I took. Except that one shirt”

Chysil laughed softly. “Oh that’s perfectly normal. Some trolls start nesting right from the beginning of their pregnancy while for others it happens the nearer they get to the laying date. In the last two months the instincts are so strong that inevitably the mother to be ends up making a nest anyway. Common places are in shared quarters such as the living room, bathroom or bedroom. I had one lady make hers in the middle of the kitchen floor camped out by the fridge” she giggled. “Everyone’s different. Now, I know you find this unpleasant but please, while I am here why not let me help you get some ideas down on the page at the very least? I promise it should make things less stressful for you overall. Rather than just letting everything hang up in the air”

Kankri and Cronus agreed to that and they spent the most part of an hour making decisions and writing things down. When the egg laying plan was done, the midwife took notes from it then took a few instruments out of her bag and asked Kankri to stand up to be examined. First she led a measuring tape around his belly, estimating the size of the egg and the belly itself, which turned out to be normal rates of growth. She then listened to his heart and lungs, took a blood pressure reading, took a temperature reading and inspected his skin condition, eyes and mouth. Kankri sat back down afterwards, a little ruffled but none the worse for wear.

Chysil put all of her tools back away and tucked away her notepaper and clipboard. “Good news. It seems that everything is as it should be so far. So, now that that’s over, do either of you have any questions? I know I wanted to ask you something; Kankri can you tell me or show me what prenatal vitamins you are taking?”

“Of course. I started taking them as soon as we found out” he said. “One moment, I’ll just grab them” He made a quick trip to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of multi-coloured gummies. 

Kankri showed her. Chysil inspected the gummy vitamins and seemed satisfied with them. “These are great; looks like you’re getting enough calcium and essential vitamins. Well, the only other things I can recommend to enjoy the rest of a healthy pregnancy are to keep doing what you’re doing!” She said, standing as she got ready to leave.

“Stick to eating healthy foods, drink plenty of fluids, and make sure you’re getting light exercise as it’s been proven to help with mood, oxygen flow and overall health” she said helpfully. “It is also easier to lay when you’re fit but don’t overdo it! Just walking, swimming, a few every day chores, that sort of thing” Chysil smiled. “If you work full time or you need extra rest it might be a good idea to cut back hours at work or take parental leave. Oh and before I forget; now that you’ve got your egg laying plan, make sure to memorise the route to the hospital! If you know where you’re going it saves time and stress trying to get through traffic. So, that concludes my visit for today. I know there was a lot of information to look at and lots of things to talk about but I hope my visit has been somewhat helpful. Any questions dears?”

Kankri and Cronus looked at each other before Kankri piped up “Yes, actually. I would like to know more about what sort of positions you mentioned people try during laying”

Cronus tuned out. He left Kankri and Chysil to chat for several more minutes before the woman finally took her leave, wheeling her bag down the path behind her. With her gone, it seemed oddly silent.

Cronus scrubbed his hands over his face and hair. “Geez. That vwas a lot of info in a vwery short space of time. I mean, I knowv she had to play catch up cause vwe vwaited so long to make the appointment but argh, my head feels like it’s crammed full of vwords” he complained, pacing back and forth.

Kankri collected the leftover glasses and empty water jug to take to the kitchen. “Well I found her visit quite enlightening! She covered certain things in more detail and brought up issues I hadn’t really given much thought to. And it’s just nice knowing there’s someone there for help and support when it’s needed. I feel so much better now that we have a laying plan. It feels like there’s a weight lifted off my shoulders” he gave a happy sigh as he stacked the dishwasher before straightening up and stretching, one hand on his lower back “Ooh, but there’s so much to do. I don’t know how much I’m going to be able to get done in three months”

“Vwe. Vwe. I’m here to help too yanno” Cronus reminded him, leaning on the wall. “Just say the vword. Tell me vwhere to start. You don’t havwe to do this alone, okay? Vwhen I’m here, and not vworking, I’d lovwe to help out. Tell me howv to be a part of this. I vwanna share this vwith you; not vwatch from the sidelines” he said candidly. 

Kankri waddled over and wrapped his arms around Cronus, nuzzling him affectionately. “Thank you. I know. I just…I guess it’s all caught up to me, now that all these things are happening and I…I can’t help feeling overwhelmed. Sometimes I forget that it’s not just me expecting the grub. Sorry if I sounded selfish before. I truly am grateful for how much of an effort you’re making to be involved and supportive. After all” He placed Cronus’ hand on his belly where little wriggles of movement could be felt “We made this together” he smiled.

Cronus leaned down and tenderly kissed his matesprit “Yeah. Vwe did”

***

The next couple of hours were spent productively; grub proofing the house, as much as they could at this stage. Kankri made a shopping list of items they’d need to buy, such as grub gates, a play pen and baby proof cupboard locks. They then went around and made sure to either throw out or put away dangerous chemicals out of reach, including medicines and cleaning products. Kankri added cleaning products to the list, planning on getting things that were made from natural, eco-friendly materials. 

The shorter troll took off his pink frilly apron and neatly hung it back on the peg in the kitchen. He picked up the shopping list off the kitchen counter and read over it carefully, checking to see if there’s anything they missed. “Well, now that that’s done, I suppose we have to go shopping. We can’t make it any more grub safe without buying a few things”, he pointed out.

“Hey if you vwant. It’s your choice. If you’d rather stay here and relax vwe can do that too. Either or is fine vwith me” Cronus shrugged, getting a can of soda out of the fridge and cracking it open. He took a gulp of pink creaming soda. 

“Hmm. But I feel as though I’ve waited so long already. I..I feel a bit…pushed for time” Kankri confessed, one hand on his belly. “Do you mind if we go to the store?” he asked, fiddling with the sash of his dress as he looked at his matesprit searchingly.

Cronus gently took his hands and stilled them as he leaned down to peck Kankri’s forehead. “Sure babe. And I havwe another idea. You knowv howv she said vwe should do a practice run to the hospital? Vwell, I’m home this vweek, and vwe havwe time so, let’s do it” he proposed, “And seeing as it’s such a nice day, vwe can maybe go to the beach aftervwards. She said gentle exercise vwas good. Right? And nothin’s more gentle than bein’ floated in vwater. It takes all the vweight for you”

Kankri eyed him suspiciously “You just want to see me in that new swimming outfit Latula found”

Cronus laughed. “Ahaha, yeah, that too. Come on, chief. Be a sport” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kankri couldn’t help but smile. He chuckled softly. “Well okay. So long as we don’t have to go IN the hospital. And so long as there’s no one else around at the seaside; I suppose…I could go for a swim”

Cronus beamed “Great, great. I’ll go start the car and grab my vwallet. And I got a timer on my phone” He grabbed the phone from his pocket and held it up, taking another sip of soda.

“It’s essentially an inbuilt stopwatch so that should work” Kankri said. “But what should we do first?”

Cronus thought for a second “Hospital, shops, beach. End off the other tvwo vwith a nice peaceful svwim. If vwe go to the store first it ain’t gonna vwork cause vwe needa time our route from home to the hospital. Not from the shops”

“Fair enough” Kankri smiled. “I’ll grab my bag and a couple of towels. Where are your swim trunks?”

“In the top dravwer on the right. Hey, don’t forget the sunscreen”

Soon they were on the road. They were making good time and the traffic wasn’t too bad so they made it to the hospital parking lot at just under thirty minutes.

“Not bad, not bad” Cronus assessed, sounding impressed. “Vwe can probably shavwe fivwe minutes off if I go vwhen it’s not peak hour traffic”

Kankri looked a little unsure “Is that good time? Thirty minutes, will it be enough time to get here without me laying the egg? I don’t want to lay in the car!”

Cronus pulled him into a hug, kissing each horn tip “It’s plenty of time darlin’. Labour lasts a couple of hours to a day at most, except in rare cases. You’ll be fine. No matter vwhat, I’ll take care of ya. Okay?”

Kankri clung on tight and nuzzled him “Love you”

“Lovwe you too. Okay, so vwhere’s that mile long shopping list of yours? And vwhere are vwe shopping at?”

Kankri pulled the list out of his handbag and held it up for them to look at. “Mm, how about that new baby store on Daffodil Street? Porrim and Latula both mentioned it. Baby Grub Everything, or something like that”

“Awv cod. Here vwe go then” Cronus groaned. They headed over to the shiny new store and Kankri grabbed a shopping trolley. The place was as big as a supermarket.

Cronus looked at the trolley “Vwould you like me to push that for you?”

Kankri smiled and shook his head “No. I’ll be needing you to get items down off shelves and carry things into the trolley since I can’t do it myself”

“All right but tell me if it gets heavwy. I don’t vwant you straining yourself”

“So thoughtful” Kankri hummed, sounding happy as he leaned up on tiptoe to peck Cronus’ cheek.

He started to wander around and Cronus followed, adding things to the trolley as Kankri issued orders and crossed items off the list. First was a large grub play pen, for somewhere safe to put grub and keep an eye on them when in the main living areas. Then several grub gates, to block off areas that weren’t safe for grub. And then packs of childproof locks and plugs for all the cupboards and electric sockets. Kankri added smoke alarms, one for every room of the house. They also got: a baby monitor, a grub carrier, a grub car seat, a grub stroller, tiny newborn diapers, newborn formula, tiny pacifiers, toys, special sensitive soaps, tiny bottles, bubble bath, toothbrush, soft bristle hairbrush, moisturiser, bath toys, a CD of soothing music/lullabies, plastic books that could be chewed and pulled without tearing, a diaper pail, wipes, powder, cream and a portable change mat.

“Geez Kankri, do ya think vwe left anything on the shelvwes? Howv much stuff did vwe just buy?!” Cronus asked, watching wide eyed as things got passed through the scanner at the checkout counter by the cheerful attendant.

“Cronus we are behind on all of these things. We should have purchased them months ago and now, as I already explained before we left, I am making up for lost time. Additionally, I didn’t want to go shopping without you. Your opinion on which items are best for grub are just as important as mine, and I wanted to take your personal tastes into consideration as well. We’re going to have to use these things for several years. I don’t want to have to go back and buy replacement items because of customer dissatisfaction after the purchase”

“Okay okay, sorry I asked. It’s fine, really. I’ll just put all this stuff in the trunk and the back seat. She can handle it. She’s got plenty a room” he said, taking over the now full trolley as items were loaded back into it.

“So, when are you due?” The checkout girl asked Kankri, her tone adoring.

Kankri blushed and wrapped both arms around himself “In about three months’ time” he admitted shyly.

“End of Novwember” Cronus added, giving his matesprit’s belly a pat before handing over his credit card.

“Oh, how lovely! Well thank you for your purchases. Enjoy your day” She waved them good bye and wished them good luck as they exited the store.

Cronus pushed the heavy trolley out to the car. They passed several other customers on the way out, who looked somewhat amazed at the amount of stuff they had bought. 

Kankri shot them rude glares. “Honestly I don’t know why everyone keeps staring. I am clearly very much pregnant. Do they think we are buying this stuff for no reason?”

“Okay, calm dowvn, babe. They’re curious that’s all. Most people buy this stuff a bit at a time. Not vwait till the last minute and buy half the store” Cronus said placatingly as he laughed a little. He sounded amused as he loaded things into the trunk and back seat. “Nowv hop in and get comfy. Relax, forget all your troubles. Vwe’re going to the beach and vwe’re gonna havwe a nice time. Just you and me”

“Sounds perfect” Kankri got into the passenger seat and lay back, closing his eyes. He yawned sleepily. The events of the day had caught up to him all at once, and so had being pregnant and now he was tired. He heard sounds of the trunk and doors shutting, and the trolley being wheeled away, then sounds of Cronus getting in and starting the Cadillac and the whoosh of the air con. He started to drift off, not before feeling a hand brush his cheek and a kiss lovingly placed on it. “Swveet dreams swveetheart. I’ll vwake you vwhen vwe get there”

***

Kankri was awoken by a gentle shake of his shoulders. He opened his eyes and blearily looked around, the scent of sea in his nostrils as a cool breeze blew into the car. “Vwe’re at the beach, Chief. Ready to go for a swvim? It’ll help refresh you after the busy day”

Kankri nodded, covering a yawn. Before he could say anything, he was being helped to his feet and Cronus was guiding him towards the toilet block and changing room while carrying their beach gear. Cronus took very little time in getting changed. Kankri took a bit longer.

“Hey vwhat’s the hold up in there? Need a hand?” Cronus asked the locked stall door.

“Is the coast clear? Is there anyone around? I’m not coming out of this stall till I’m absolutely positive no one is going to see me”

“Yeah. There’s no one here, Kan. Relax”

The stall door opened and Kankri stepped out, keeping his large beach towel wrapped securely around himself. 

Cronus smiled and shook his head but picked up the beach bag and carried it out of the changing rooms, leading the way along the wooden walkway to the beach. He led them down a track to a secluded area and set up under some shady trees. Cronus stabbed their beach umbrella into the ground to provide a bit more shade then dug the sunscreen out of the bag. “Okay come here svweetness, let me put sunscreen on. Then I’ll get you to do my back”

“No”

“No? You’ll be sorry vwhen you’re burned” He noticed him looking around in a paranoid manner. “Oh. So that’s it. Don’t vworry. It’s a vweekday and there’s hardly anyone around. If I see people staring I’ll chase ‘em off” he flashed a sharky grin as he brandished his claws. “Nowv come ovwer here and drop the tovwel”

Kankri looked around nervously once more before stepping over to Cronus and doing as told. The towel fluttered to the ground and Cronus let out a wolf whistle at the sight of his matesprit in the cute red bikini. “Nice. Don’t you look sexy!” he said appreciatively as his earfins fluttered.

Kankri blushed even as a happy smile spread across his face “Shh! Not so loud. -Ah! That’s cold!” He flinched as Cronus’ cool hands massaged sun screen into his skin, and he shivered a little. “I wasn’t ready” he huffed.

“Vwell I can’t let you get burnt.” Cronus replied nonchalantly with a grin, “Turn around so I can get your other side”

Kankri complied and then took his turn applying the product to Cronus’ skin. He squirted a bit of cold sun screen directly onto Cronus’ back.

“Ey, That’s cold!” Cronus flinched and Kankri laughed.

“It’s fair payback for earlier”

Once they were both appropriately sun protected, Cronus held Kankri’s hand and they ran over the hot sand and waded into the water near some rock pools. Kankri gasped when the little waves rushed cold against his feet. It wasn’t particularly chilly and he was sweating in the sun but his body needed to adjust to the sudden temperature drop. Cronus seemed to have no such trouble. He entered the water as easy as breathing, after his mad dash across the unbearably hot sand.

“Ahh, svweet relief. That sand’s hotter than an ovwen today” he sighed, wading further in. “Come on Kan. Get in. Enjoy! The vwater’s perfect” he smiled.

Kankri opened his mouth to protest but ended up shrieking as a large wave doused him up to his chest. “C-cold!” he squeaked out, “That was a shock”

Cronus laughed at the cute expression on Kankri’s face. “Vwell at least you’re used to it nowv. It’s not so cold once you adjust. Come on” He waded out further, pulling Kankri with him until they were in waves up to their chests. Their feet were able to touch the sand underneath but they were far enough in that they were pushed around by the waves and current.

Kankri smiled and laughed. “You’re right. The water feels great. And it’s such a beautiful colour!” He laughed as a wave lifted them up. “This was a fabulous idea. I feel more refreshed already”. He let go of Cronus’ hand and swam around in the water, giggling when sea foam fizzed after a receding wave. He cupped it in his hands, trying to capture it as it fizzled and popped against his chin and hands. “The foam tickles. It’s just like those carbonated beverages you consume”

“Yeah it is!” Cronus swam around happily, diving under the waves and finding treasures to show Kankri. At one point, he rose up out of the water covered in sea weed. “Blerrrgh! I’m a sea monster!”

Kankri burst out laughing and pushed him so he dunked under just as a big wave was coming. He giggled when Cronus resurfaced and tackled him, dunking him under instead. When they resurfaced he splashed the sea dweller and Cronus laughed, splashing back, starting up a splash fight that had both of them laughing. They had fun swimming and jumping in the waves and Cronus found all sorts of little treasures on the sea floor that he brought up to show to Kankri. “Hey, Chief, look at this crab – owv! Bastard, don’t bite me!” he flailed and the crab let go of his finger and went flying, plopping back into the water. Cronus stuck his sore finger in his mouth and pouted.

Kankri laughed. “That’s what you get for disturbing sea creatures who are peacefully trying to go about their lives. How would you feel if someone just grabbed you and waved you about?”

“Gee, thanks for the sympathy” He sulked.

Kankri smiled as he swam over and gently took Cronus’ pinched finger. “Here, let me see” he saw the bruise and brought it to his lips, kissing it better. “There, there. Heal up soon”

Cronus blushed “Hey, I’m not a vwiggler” 

“Ah but you’re smiling”

“Heh. Yeah. I guess” he chuckled and hugged Kankri, pecking him on the nose “You’re gonna make a great mom, I just knowv it”

Kankri smiled happily. “Thank you. You really think so?”

“I do” He cuddled him and swam around in the water with him. “I’m not so sure about me though. I don’t really knowv anything about dealing vwith kids” He felt a gentle kiss on his ear fin and Kankri’s hand cupping his cheek.

“You will be a great father. I believe in you. Our grub will be lucky to have you and I’m glad to be having them with you. If you left, I’d be at a terrible loss”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not planning on goin’ anyvwhere” he smiled. “Vwanna explore the rock pools? I noticed you looking at ‘em earlier”

He nodded and smiled “I’d like that”

“Kay but stay vwith me. I vwouldn’t vwant you to get cut on a barnacle or fall ovwer. I’ll showv you howv ta find sea creatures too” he smiled, pulling Kankri towards the shore where the rocks were, swimming backwards.

“Cronus I’m pregnant, not an invalid” Kankri protested weakly, smiling as he went with his matesprit.

They spent several hours combing the rock pools and swimming together, enjoying the quiet beach all to themselves. Cronus took lots of pictures of Kankri in his bikini, posing near the rock pools, sun bathing or playing in the water. Kankri took a few pictures of Cronus too. They swam until Kankri complained that he was starting to feel cold and started yawning. Cronus helped pack all their things up and led them back to the beachside showers and change rooms. He hopped under the shower with Kankri, helping wash saltwater off of him and out of his hair.

“So that vwas fun, hey? Not a bad vway to spend an afternoon” he smiled.

Kankri was purring, tired yet happy. “It was great. We’ll have to try and come to the beach more often. I think I got a lot of exercise today but it just felt like I was having fun” he sighed and then yawned again as Cronus turned off the shower and started drying him off with their beach towels.

“Yeah vwe should. Hey, maybe vwe should get a pool. It’d be nice to havwe in spring and summer. And vwhat if our kid’s a sea dvweller like me? Vwe can supervwise em vwhile they svwim in a safe space” he said brightly, clearly enthused with the idea.

“That is an excellent idea. But I think we have to consider our budget first. We just spent a lot of it on grub things and there are still medical fees and hospital costs” Kankri yawned and leaned on Cronus. “I am not cooking dinner tonight” Kankri declared while his stomach growled hungrily.

“I could make us something” Cronus offered.

“No!” Kankri looked sorry at the startled look on Cronus’ face. He lowered his voice back to its normal gentle tone. “I-I mean. No. Thank you. I think I’d prefer to get take out. That way we can both relax and we won’t have to worry about dishes” he smiled, giving Cronus’ hand a squeeze as he leaned up and kissed him lovingly. “Thank you for your kind offer though”

Cronus’ cooking skills were practically zero. He made what was known as ‘death cooking’ in anime and while it was funny it was also a waste of ingredients and a dangerous health risk. Kankri decided maybe they could sign up to a cooking class together so Cronus could learn. But he just didn’t have the time to right now.

Cronus, however, seemed to like the idea of takeaways. He nodded as he got dried off and dressed, gathering up their bags and wet towels. “Kay, fine. Sounds good. Vwhat vwould you like to eat? And don’t say crab, I already knowv that one. I mean besides crab”

Kankri giggled “You know me too well” he hummed thoughtfully as they walked back to the car. “How about seafood? Fish and chips, with calamari and prawns, with that nice seafood sauce”

“Yeah, sounds delish” Cronus licked his lips. “Vwhere can vwe get that though? I think most seafood places are vwalk in restaurants and vwe’re not dressed to go”

“Just a moment” As they climbed back into the car, Cronus opening the door for Kankri, the redblood pulled out his phone and looked at his favourites menu on the internet browser. “I have them all right here. I saved a copy of all their menus too”

“I shoulda knowvn” Cronus chuckled. He listened as Kankri placed their order for them, to be delivered round when they got home. Cronus drove them back and tossed their wet beach gear in the laundry while Kankri went around and set the table for dinner.

Cronus came back out of the laundry and walked into the kitchen, looking surprised at the blue candles Kankri had burning. “Hey, it smells nice in here. Vwhat are those, scented candles?”

Kankri nodded “Yeah. I’ve been burning them while you were away. They smell like the ocean and it reminds me of you” he looked down, a little embarrassed.

Cronus walked over and hugged Kankri, kissing him. “Mm, you are such a svweetheart, you knowv that? I vwas thinking of you vwhile I vwas vworking too”

“I know. You called almost every day” he purred and nuzzled him before giving another yawn. “I hope that food gets here before I fall asleep. I don’t think I can stay awake much longer”

The doorbell rang and Cronus let go of Kankri with a smile “Right on time! Looks like your vwish is granted Kanks” He opened the door and accepted the food boxes and bags, paying the delivery man with cash.

Cronus carried everything to the table and started dishing it out for them.

Kankri sat down and started stuffing calamari rings in his mouth, crunching on them.

“Vwoah, slowv dowvn there chief, you’re gonna choke” Cronus laughed.

“I can’t help it” Kankri mumbled happily through a mouthful of crunchy squid ring, “I’m hungry after all that swimming” He stuffed more food in his mouth.

“So attractive” Cronus teased gently, chuckling as he sat down and started eating his own food, looking across the blue candles on the table to his matesprit with a smile.

They shared dinner together and made small talk before it was time to clear up and get ready for bed. Kankri flopped onto the couch in the living room and groaned, rubbing his stuffed belly “I think I ate too much”

“I told you those last fewv chips vwere gonna do it” Cronus sighed. “But did you listen? Nooo”

“But they were so delicious” Kankri whined.

“It’s the first time I’vwe evwer heard of somebody refer to chips as delicious. They vwere pretty good though”

Kankri burped and moaned uncomfortably, rubbing his aching belly. “Oh, not now” he groaned.

“Vwhat? Vwhat is it?”

“Grub’s kicking me, all my insides. It does not feel pleasant” Kankri winced. “He’s wriggling all around like it’s Twelfth Perigree’s Eve in there”

Cronus laughed as he finished clearing up and putting the few dishes in the dishwasher. He walked over to Kankri and pushed his dress up, kissing his big belly as he rubbed his hands soothingly over it. “So it’s a he, is it? Maybe a little music vwould calm him dowvn”

“I can’t remember where I put the CDs” Kankri mumbled, eyes closed as he enjoyed the nice belly rub. “Ooh”

“That’s no problem. I can sing somethin’. I got my guitar. Just stay there and relax” He got up and grabbed his guitar, pulling up one of the comfy lounge chairs to sit beside the couch. Cronus tuned the instrument for a moment or two, and then started singing as his fingers strummed the chords, a gentle uplifting song flowing into the room. 

“It’s working” Kankri whispered, rubbing his tummy more slowly as the grub began to settle. “That’s a pretty song”

Gradually, Kankri’s pained expression relaxed, until he looked peaceful and smiling. He placed a hand on Cronus’ knee as he started to drift off, with his lover’s sweet singing in his ears. “Love you, Cronus”

Cronus smiled and kept singing until Kankri was asleep. He put his guitar aside quietly. “Lovwe you both” He kissed Kankri’s forehead and then his belly, pulling a light blanket over him. “See you tvwo in the morning”


End file.
